durararafandomcom-20200224-history
Anri Sonohara/Relationships
To be reworked. Mikado Ryuugamine Mikado and Anri met as classmates and quickly developed a friendship because of their positions as class representatives. They, along with Masaomi, frequently hang out after school around the city. In the light novels, after Masaomi leaves the city, the two begin to spend much more time together, to the point where most in the school assume they have started dating. Indeed, they have even become somewhat famous around the school for it. However, they both deny these sentiments and insist on being only friends. It is clear that Mikado's (admittedly somewhat feeble) advances towards her are starting to have an effect but, like Mikado, Anri is hesitant to advance their relationship and wants everything to remain as it was for Masaomi's return to Ikebukuro. The primary reason Anri tries to avoid a romantic relationship with Mikado (or with anyone for that matter) is because of Saika. The way she explains this is that Saika fills its host with an uncontrollable feeling of love that manifests as a desire to cut people (since, as a sword, that's all Saika knows how to express anything). Since Anri locked away all her emotions after her parents died (specifically love), Saika merely balances out the emotions she has locked away which is how she is able to keep the spirit of the sword from going berserk. However, due to her time spent with Mikado, her emotions are beginning to reawaken and, as a result, give Saika more power. Anri is afraid that if she allows herself to fall in love with Mikado, it will give Saika enough power to take full control and cause her to hurt him. This fear appears to be well founded as Anri seems to have more and more trouble keeping Saika in check as the novels progress. In chapter 4 of Durarara!! SH, it is revealed that she and Mikado have officially begun dating. Masaomi Kida Masaomi meets Anri through Mikado and the three of them develop a fast friendship together. The trio are often seen hanging out either to see the sights or to participate in whatever crazy Idea Masaomi is able to think up at the time (as shown in episode 12.5). Specifically with Anri and Masaomi, despite the relatively short time they have known each other, they have developed a very close bond. Anri sees Masaomi, as well as Mikado, as the people who have finally managed to draw her out of her emotional shell that she encased herself in since her parents' deaths. She values her friendship with both of them deeply and is willing to go to extreme measures to prevent them from being harmed. Some strain is placed on their relationship toward the end of the anime after Anri discovers Masaomi is the leader of the Yellow Scarves. Likewise, Masaomi becomes infuriated when he figures out that Anri is affiliated with the Dollars as well as the fact that she was seen spying on him and his group. This culminates with him confronting Anri about her intentions and he even accuses her of manipulating him and Mikado for her own ends which prompts her to slap him. Within the anime, the conflicts are brought to an end with the help of Celty and Kyouhei and the trio are able to resolve their differences peacefully. Mika Harima To be expanded. Aoba Kuronuma Although initially overwhelmed by his overly energetic personality, Anri and Mikado quickly welcome Aoba as a friend into their group. In a way, Anri's interactions with Aoba vaguely mirrored those she had with Masaomi before he left. All trust she had in Aoba was shaken, however, during the incident with Akane Awakusu when Mikado warned her not to trust Aoba. She began to act more cautiously when the three of them would hang out together but remained unsure about how to react. Aoba expresses some interest in Anri but this may only be due to Anri possessing Saika. Celty Sturluson Ever since the slasher incident, Celty and Anri have remained very close friends to the point to where Celty would drop everything to help Anri should she ever need it. Celty is one of the few people Anri knows that would accept her along with Saika and would be able to talk about the problems Saika presents. Anri is also one of the few who have accepted Celty's true nature as a dullahan which strengthens the friendship they have. In volume 2 of the light novels, Anri expresses a vague attraction to Celty, but this vanishes later when she learns that Celty is a woman. Mizuki Akabayashi When Akabayashi offers to support Anri financially, she is unsure of his motives but gradually grows to trust him as time goes on. Akabayashi treats Anri like a daughter and is very protective of her but it is unknown if he knows that Anri has Saika. Erika Karisawa Since Mikado and Anri asked Erika and Walker for some advice on the guide tour matter in volume 4, Anri got closer to Erika, and also to the van crew. After the fight against Vorona and the guys who had set a trap on Chikage's girlfriends in volume 6 where she used Saika to beat her opponents, Erika didn't think of her as a monster and didn't judge her which surprised Anri in a good way. The two remained on friendly terms, and at the end of volume 9, Anri goes out to cosplay with Erika's team. In volume 10, she stayed with Erika the whole time at the hospital when her friend learned that Kadota had been attacked. Finally in volume 11, after Izaya mentally wrecked her with what he intended to do to Mikado and Kida, Erika defended her in front of Izaya, saying she was "Anri's friend" and that she supported her. Izaya Orihara Anri heavily dislikes Izaya Orihara for manipulating her, Mikado and Masaomi as he has and his role in Haruna's slasher attacks. Anri is also unnerved by his personality and is afraid of what would happen if he got his hands on Saika, due to their similar bizarre loves of humanity. Unbeknownst to Anri, Izaya is one of the founders of Heaven's Slave, the drug her father was addicted to, meaning Izaya is indirectly partially responsible for the death of her parents. Takashi Nasujima Anri hates Nasujima for his perverted ways and poor personality. She once saved him from Celty, but only to pay him back for putting her in the same class as Mika. She hates him even more for stabbing Mikado and would have cut him if Haruna had not intervened. Category:Relationships